Star crossed lovers
by Iris Purple Me
Summary: There's a masquerade at camp half blood,Thalia is in love but with who?
1. The Tickets,the ball and the date

**Hi guys, i got this idea from Romeo and Juliet,this is a PJO story a Thalico here we go then!P.S i do not own PJO or R&J.**

**The tickets,the ball and the date**

_I was standing on Half -blood hill remembering when i was a tree,it sucked being a tree,then waking up and remembering Percy._"THALIA THALIA!"Shouted a girl's voice,"Guess what Thalia?"

"What wise girl?"

" i got us tickets to the first ever Camp Half-Blood MASQUERADE!" Annabeth excitedly said. She told me that she'll be going with Percy. As for me,i need to keep my promise for not dating boys,since i'm a hunter of gave me one ticket.I waved goodbye hoping that i could stay at Camp half blood longer."Hurry up Thalia!We don't have all day."Phoebe said while she was packing her things..

BROOM BROOM .Oh gods,not Apollo.''Good morning ladies,''flirted Apollo,i even saw some hunters blush. Artemis came and snapped ''Stop flirting with my hunters,do you even know what is the promise brother?''

''Yes yes,i do know what it is,''. He came over to me.I cursed.''Hi Thalia,you know there's the masquerade coming up,i was wondering you would like to...''mumbled Apollo.

''No,sorry i can't''

''What?''

''You know the rules,''i noted''And why are you asking me ,you are Apollo,lots of girls fall for you,''

''Yeah...but i want to go with you because nobody would go with me,''wimped Apollo._What Apollo does not have a girl to go with! Maybe i should go with him,no Thalia you are not going,but..._''Fine,i will go with you,''i had to give in,i sorta feel sorry for him.''Really, you will go thanks your the best,''

* * *

I walked into the forest,i thought i left something.''BOO,''

''AHHHHHHHH!'' i screamed.I looked around.I saw a 16 year-old boy with black hair,chocolate brown eyes and wearing a black suit. Nico.''Hello Nico what do you want?''i answered.

''Just a little scare hehe,''Grinned Nico. Man, this guy is annoying.''Anyway,i found this i thought it was yours,''Nico held a bracelet in his palm,_Aegis._''Thanks Nico,this means alot,''

''No problem,'' almost about to walk off into the dark forest,

''Wait,are you going to Masquerade?''

''Yeah,why?''questioned Nico

''I just wanted to know,see you there,''

''You know,that everybody is wearing a mask,you won't recognise people,''Nico said.

''Whatever,''i waved goodbye to him, now i go dress shopping with Annabeth tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day..._

RING RING RING,i slammed my hand on the clock hoping it will shut up.''Rising 'n' shining sleeping beauties!''shouted Apollo.I went to the mirror,my hair was so messing,i brushed it,then brushed my teeth,got changed and ran to the dining pavilion.

I took some pancakes and some warm milk.''May i have my attention please''Chiron announced''As you know,there is a Masquerade,''Excited muttering came from the Aphrodite cabin.''And we expect you to wear a mask and dress or a suit, not jeans or any other type of clothing,is that understood,''

''Yes Chiron,''Everybody chanted.i sat in silence eating my pancakes,Apollo came over.''Hello Thalia,whatcha wearing,''asked Apollo

''Well i'm going dress shopping with Annabeth,so what are you wearing?''_hopefully something not ridiculous._

''Oh i got something in mind,but i'm not gonna tell you until the night,so see you later,'' _oh no this is going to be bad._

* * *

''Hmmm...which one do you like best, the owl one or the Athenian queen?''panicked Annabeth.

''Oh um...the queen one,''i woke up from day dreaming.

''Come on, Thalia, there must be one that you like''pleaded Annabeth.

I looked around all the dresses,most were pink and frilly,ew. Then one dress that was tucked in a corner.A night black and dark blue dress,with mini lighting bolts,and greek style patterns like it was _meant_ for me .The mask was like the phantom of the opera's, it was incrusted with white and blue jewels and made of silk.''Annabeth,i think i will take this one,''.I turned around almost breaking my neck there stood the Athenian queen she looked amazing i did not know it was her, _literally._

''Wow Annabeth,you look wow!''

''You think so, thanks''

''yeah and lets pay for these,''

''Hold on let me get dressed,''.Annabeth got out with her masquerade dress in her hand,i took mine and went to the shopkeeper''That will be 120 dollars,''We both payed for our dresses

We came out of the shop,then finally arrived at camp.I waved goodbye to Annabeth.

_I hoped that tomorrow was going to be okay and Apollo's suit won't be stupid._

**What do you think?Should i carry on,what should i improve on etc.**


	2. The night

**Hi guys,sorry this took so long here is chapter 2.**

**The night **

I walked up to the massive hall (that Annabeth designed) then i saw a blonde 18 year old in an elf's costume like something from the lord of the rings.''Apollo?''

''Yes it is i Thalia,''

''Ok ok can we go inside now,''

''But let me escort you,''we linked hands,i slightly blushed,i felt ashamed.

Then we entered the hall,i gasped .There was grand chandeliers hanging from the golden ceiling,amazing statues of nymphs and draids etc.A fantastic HUGE staircase paved in gold,with greek style columns.

A song started to play, Apollo reached for my hand to dance''C'mon,dance!''.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become..._

''Apollo can you get me some punch?''

''Oh sure,''he went into the crowd of masks which left me alone,i felt kinda dizzy so i went to the nearby sinks.I went in,it had a fish tank inside!?.Another song started to play i heard '_this ones for all ya'll lovers out there!'_

_Pride can stand a thousand trials,_  
_the strong will never fall_  
_But watching stars without you,_  
_my soul cried._  
_Heaving heart is full of pain,_  
_oh, oh, the aching._

I looked through the fish tank i saw a knight with black night hair .we stared at each other for 5 seconds then turned away to look at the fish.

_Cause I'm kissing you, oh._  
_I'm kissing you, oh._  
_Touch me deep, pure and true,_  
_gift to me forever_

He pressed his head on the tanks window and when he did it made it look like he was in the tank.''Miss, lord Apollo would like a word with you!''said a maid.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh._  
_I'm kissing you, oh._  
_Where are you now?_  
_Where are you now?_

We rushed down the stairs the knight was running he to managed to grab my hand away from the maid rushed into the elevator pressed my body onto his and kissed!Then maid gasped and grabbed my hand and headed over to Apollo.

_'Cause I'm kissing you._  
_I'm kissing you, oh._

Apollo kissed my hand.

nobodies pov-

The knight said

forswear it, sight!  
For I never saw true beauty till this night.

**Should i carry on anything i need to improve on let me know!p.s i do not own evanscence**


	3. Mysterious Knight

**Hi again enjoying the story so far?Good here is chapter 3.**

**Mysterious knight**

My heart was thumping loudly ever since yesterday, what will Artemis say?.''Wow that was one awesome masquerade!'' said Apollo, what happens if he finds out i'll be screwed forever.''Hi,Apollo that masquerade was sure great i hope we do it again,''i muttered.

''Yeah your so right i will tell Annabeth that we do it again next year!''he was about to walk off until i stopped him,_which _is so unlike me.''Wait i did not actually mean that,i was kidding,''

''So you did not enjoy your time with me!''

''No no it's not like that- it's nothing,'' I almost blew it there, Apollo left without a single word,did i hurt his feelings?

* * *

I was still pondering about who was that knight,i asked some people if they saw a knight and knew who he was, everyone said they did not see any knight.I almost gave up, i was reaching the point _maybe_ there was no knight _maybe_ it was my imagination.

Once again i walked into the woods, hoping something would come out of it.I saw a boy with a aviator jacket and black hair,Why is Nico always here!He had a navy blue ribbon in his hand he looked at it with a sad face. whats so sad about a ribbon?''oh what have i done?'' what has Nico has he done?He put the ribbon in his jacket and walked away. Why was he so depressed about a ribbon? i had so many questions wanting to ask him.

I went back into camp for the last goodbyes,I hugged Annabeth and waved goodbye.

* * *

Back in the forest was a dump,most of our clothes smelled of mud and pine trees(wait am i insulting myself).Then Apollo being Apollo.I have noticed recently he has not been speaking to me much,did i hurt his feelings i must know.

''Apollo look listen i did not mean to hurt your precious feelings but i'm really sorry,it does not mean i don't like you,''i sighed,i felt i was crumbling down like a building in a just looked at me and said nothing.

**Sorry this chapter is short, again is there anything i need to improve on etc**


	4. A cracked heart

**Hi again,sorry it has been a while hope you like this chapter enjoy!**

** A cracked heart**

I was turning mad,i don't think that my lover exists ,my life was flipping over,Apollo now hates me,a random dude just kissed me and i'm keeping a secret from Artemis._I wish i never went to that masquerade._

_''_Why can't i!'' I heard from Artemis's tent, i decided to eavesdrop.''no you can not marry her or love her,she swore a vow!''Artemis reasoned.I managed to look through a small window,There i saw Apollo and he looked like he was going to hit her.''C'mon sis let me marry her!''.There was an awkward silence,Artemis had tears in her eyes.

''NO,YOU CAN NOT MARRY HER APOLLO!'' Apollo stepped back a bit,then looked to the floor.''Why won't you let me marry her can't you see i love her,''.

''Well,brother i shall tell you a story,once upon a time there was a girl who had a friend,she liked him,but her brother didn't trust him,so he made her murder him,the end,''

''I was only trying you protect you from that Orion guy!''

''Well i shall not forgive for that,''

I decided to to go back to my tent. SNAP!oh no i stepped on a stupid stick i rushed back. Apollo got out,Artemis got hold of his arm,but pushed her away .This made me wonder who was this _girl_ that Apollo liked, when i mean like i mean _like like._I went to sleep in my sleeping bag,just thinking who was this girl and why he loves her?

Then morning came,it was quiet,maybe too quiet. Apollo gave me a tiny smile but then looked away .Artemis looked like a corpse,pale skin,could see bones and hair was deathly .It must of been that argument they had last night.

''Hunters,we will be practicing our archery skills today,'' _but we never practice our archery skills,since we are already good at that._So we all went into the forest and started shooting random things.

''psst!'' I looked around,Apollo was by a tree.''Hey come with me!''

''But why-''

''Just do it!''whispered Apollo started. We started walking deeper and deeper into the forest until we were nowhere near camp.''Ok Apollo what is this about,''.He looked down, He whispered into my ear.I fainted.

**He he i love cliff hangers :D, is there anything i need to improve on let me know.**


End file.
